


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet

by WhatTheWentz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Again, Captain Canary bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Spoilers For Episode: s01e07 Marooned, Too Lazy To Come Up With Title, major angst, or maybe more if you squint, post Marooned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Marooned, Leonard deals with his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet

Trembling fingers lifted off the trigger as Leonard Snart exhaled a shaking breath, staring down in growing shock at the cold, unmoving body of his once partner.  He had actually done it, pulled the trigger on the man who had saved and changed his life so many times, his comrade, his partner, his  _ best friend. _

 

Blinking back tears, he knelt down beside the body, bowing his head slightly as his hand traced the shard of ice that his gun had impaled him on, putting out the once raging flame of his life.  He tried to remind himself how Mick betrayed him and the team, but couldn’t help think he drove him to it.

 

Maybe if he’dve let Mick remain in the chaotic 2046, he would’ve been happier, but no, his own selfishness made him strike Mick and force his hand.  And now, he had turned on the rest of the team, forcing them to put him down like  _ an animal. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Mick.”  _ he murmured, feeling the threat of tears again,  _ “I’m so sorry.” _

 

He pulled himself back up to his feet, putting his cold gun back into his holster before shuffling back to the Waverider, shoulders sunken, pale with the sickening realisation that he murdered the only person on the ship he could try and get along with.

  
Even Sara seemed to dislike him at moments, and they had spent most of the afternoon huddling together for warmth, almost freezing to death due to space pirates.

 

Suddenly, without Mick, the mission seemed hopeless, and he was dreading to think that Barry Allen may had been right, that there was good in him.  But at what cost?  Now that he had lost his best, and most likely, only friend, everything just seemed dim.

 

When he boarded the Waverider, he gave Rip a quick nod, trying to act as normal as possible because if there was one thing Leonard Snart didn’t do, it was be pathetic and cry over such natural, inane things like death.  He had caused enough to be able to suck it up and deal with it, despite his heart breaking in his chest.

 

He walked into the engine room, making sure he was alone before sliding down the wall to sulk, rubbing his eyes and drawing his knees up to his chest.  He wished he could be cold-hearted in that moment, wished he could be the monster he once was, but the only thing he was a monster for now was ending Mick’s life.

 

_ There must’ve been some other way to stop him,  _ he thought,  _ but no, you go straight to killing.  Proof you’ll never be anything more than a common crook. _

 

“Mind if I join?” a voice caught Leonard’s attention, and he looked up and saw Sara, her blonde hair drawn back in a ponytail, a friendly look on her face.

 

Leonard huffed, “Actually, I was hoping to mope around on my own, but I guess  _ ‘no’  _ isn’t really an option, is it?”

 

“Not really.” she replied, then went over to join him on the floor, one hand resting on his knee, “You okay?”

 

He scoffed, then replied in his usual sarcastic tone,  _ “I killed my partner and almost froze to death.  I’m fine.” _

 

“Leonard…” she sighed, “You did what you had to.”

 

He shook his head, “No, I took the murderer’s route.  Like usual.  I killed my way out of things.  And no offense, Sara, but I don’t feel like discussing my feelings with  _ you.” _ __   
  


“Good.  You’re lashing out.” she stated, “You’re feeling  _ something.   _ He was your friend, and from what I learned from our little near death experience today, you cared about him very much.”

 

Leonard shuffled, “He was my partner, a means to an end.   _ That’s all.” _

 

“You’re lying.” she said, “You’re just trying to scrap at anger because that’s how you usually react to grief.”

 

Leonard hissed, trying to move away from her slightly,  _ “Shut up.   _ It’s not like you can talk, you’re an assassin.  You kill people all the time.” his voice lowered to a growl, dripping with anger,  _ “You’re barely even human.” _

 

“Ouch.” she feigned hurt, “You know, your words would hurt more if it didn’t look like you were going to start crying.”

 

He turned away from her, wiping at his eyes,  _ “I don’t cry.” _

 

“Maybe that’s your problem.” she cupped his cheek and made him look up at her, “You’re emotionally closed off.  This amount of pain just… it just smashed through the floodgates.”

 

He whimpered, his emotions finally drowning him,  _ “Sara… he was my best friend.” _

 

She sighed, “I know…” then brought him close as he began to sob, rubbing his back, her own voice cracking as she assured, like a promise,  _ “It wasn’t your fault.” _

 

_ “Yes it was.”  _ he mumbled into her shoulder, “I-- I killed him.  I killed  _ Mick.” _

 

She pressed a comforting kiss to his head before hushing him into his neck,  _ “Shh…  _ It’s alright.  You didn’t have a choice.”

 

Hours passed and Leonard and Sara didn’t move from the room where they had almost died the day before, not even when the ship started to move and they had to hold onto something to keep from falling all around the place.  When it stopped moving, they simply huddled up together, like they had before, only not for warmth but for comfort.

 

“Thank you.” Leonard said, breaking the silence that had grown between them.

 

She took his hands between hers and smiled, “Of course.”   
  


“Now, what was that you said yesterday about not liking me?” he asked, voice taking on a playful tone.

 

She laughed, “Okay, maybe I  _ do  _ like you.   _ Maybe.” _ __   
  


“Good.” Leonard stated, “I need someone on my side on this team.”

 

She rested her head against her shoulder, “You’re the crook, I’m the assassin.”

 

“Always.” he smiled, leaning closer to her.

 

She nodded, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm so sorry about this, but i had to write something after that episode bc the feels. Comment, kudos, whatever, hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
